Faith In Me
by elayna05
Summary: Gabriella Montez has the perfect life.but what if an accident occurs & makes her lose everything that she loves.Troy Bolton also has a perfect life until one day he ends up paralyzed.What if they meet & help eachother realize a few things? Troyella!
1. Trailer

I havent written a story and posted it here on FF for like 2 years and im happy to say im back now If someone has this idea already ive never read it before but I got this idea by seeing a movie on lifetime today and I changed something the original has so this story is based on a movie called 'What if God were the sun?' and its with Lacy Chabert from Mean girls and this movie was really great but I changed a few things some points of the story include that the whole HSM Gang is in here plus a few Characters I created.Gabriella and Troy dont know eachother so this is AU. Gabriella is friends with Taylor,Jason,Kelsie and Zeke.Troy is friends with Chad,Sharpay and Ryan.I dont write that well so sorry if IM bad please be gentle but still tell me what you dont like here my trailer and it may suck.

**She had a Perfect life.**

"Life is great" Gabriella screamed out as her friends laughed at her.

**The Perfect Job.**

"She cant breathe right we need to poke a whole near her throat get me a Valve"

**The Perfect Fiannce.**

"I love you so much but you need to stop drinking coffee" Matthew spoke up as Gabriella smiled.

"But thats one of the things you love about me" Gabriella grinned at him.

**But is her life really Perfect?**

"I dont want to talk to him! He cheated on my mother! how am I gonna forget that Matt?''

Gabriella spoke harshly to Matthew as he sighed and looked down rubbing his forhead.

"He misses you" Matt told her.

**What if a accident occurs?**

"No he cant be gone He cant" a sobbing Gabriella spoke as Taylor hugged her tight.

**Flash**

You see Gabriella wearing black at a funeral. She was holding a white rose and tears were sliding down her cheeks.

**And her life is ruined?**

"No no you cant just let this patient die Fuck that" Gabriella screamed out to Dr.Salone.

"Gabriella calm down"

"Fuck calming down" Gabriella walked off.

**Flash**

"Your gonna be a Orthapaedic nurse until your better"

**Flash**

"Gabriella I cant marry you like this"

**Flash**

"Maybe God is telling you that being a ER nurse isnt for you"

**But than she meets him!!**

"Im Gabriella Montez the new Orthapaedic nurse" Gabriella looked up to see a man with beautiful blue eyes looking back at her.

"Im Troy Bolton as you can see Im paralyzed" He said from his wheelchair.She nodded at him.

**An angel that helps her realize that nothing is her fault.**

" Why do you blame yourself for his death" Troy asked her as Gabriella looked up tears were still sliding down.

"Cause I could have saved him I could have saved him"Gabriella told him as Troy wrapped her in a hug.

**Can they save eachother?**

"You can walk if you just believe" Gabriella told him as Troy smiled at her.

"really well you can let your father go if you just believe" Gabriella smirked as she squeezed his hands.

**Starring**

**Vanessa Hudgens**

"No nothing is wrong"

**Zac Efron**

"Im in this damn chair forever and nothing can change that"

**Monique Coleman**

"Gabriella answer this door now"

**Corbin Bleu**

"Your his new nurse the one he crushing on"

**Chris Warren Jr**

"Gabriella its ok to cry"

**Ashley Tisdale**

"Troy your mother called me 300 times"

**Oleysia Rulin**

"Nothing can go wrong today Gabs"

**Lucas Grabreel**

"You finally found the girl of your dreams Troy Bolton,Whats next?''

**Ryne Sanborn**

**"**I believe that you and troy are gonna be together forever"

**Featuring Cody Linley as Matthew**

**and **

**Brenda Song as Trinity**

**In**

**Faith in Me**


	2. Gabriella's Life

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed the story and thinks its a good idea.Im really glad alot of people like the idea of this story.Now another fact about this story is that Troy,Chad,Sharpay and Ryan went to east high but Gabriella,Taylor,Kelsie,Jason,and Zeke went to a high school i made up called South High.Everyone is 24 in this story

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))HHHHHHHHHHHHHSm

The cold winter air blew into the hospital as a young brunnette woman walked towards the front desk of the E.R. Her long brown hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing blue smocks and her sneakers were clean.She has brown eyes,tan skins and a caring smile.She grabbed the clipboard that lied their after flipping through the pages.

"Hey Gabriella" Gabriella turned around at the sound of her name as she smiled at the young nurse intern that started a week ago.

"Hey Trinity what are you doing here so early? Doesnt your shift start in 2 hours" Trinity nodded her head at her question after grabbing the clip board out of Gabriella hands.

"yeah but I decided if im gonna be a E.R Nurse that I have to have an early start" Gabriella smiled at the determination in Trinity's voice but that stopped as she heard the E.R doors being slammed open.Gabriella stared at the body on the rolling bed as she grabbed her stethoscope making her way towards them.

''Hey Philipe what happened?'' Gabriella grabbed her stethoscope as she went to hear the patients heart.Blood was pouring from a stab wound in the stomach.

"Stab wound on the stomach from her husband" Gabriella sighed as she heard the news as she payed attention to her heart which was beating healthy.

"Okay I need something to stop the bleeding" Gabriella screamed out as she stared at the womans face.Trinity handed her some towels as Gabriella pressed pressure into the wound.

"Trinity get a doctor she needs stitches immediately" Gabriella told her roughly as Trinity hurried off.The woman raised her hand grasping Gabriella's as she smiled gently.

"Miss. Youll be okay" Gabriella told her as she put more pressure on the wound once again.

"Gabriella whats wrong with her?'' Dr.Valde asked as Gabriella looked up.

"She got stabbed she needs stitches like pronto"

"Gabriella go ahead and one of the head E.R nurses will help me with this" Gabriella stayed still as they rolled the body behind one of the curtains she stared after them.Looking away as her eyes filled with fear for the woman she just cared for.

-----------&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella grabbed the cake in the hospital cafeteria stand.As she dropped some money in the counter after grabbing the coffee that was placed infront of Gabriella.She turned around and glanced around the small cafeteria to see her Fiancee Matthew sitting down eating salad and water.She smiled brightly making her way towards the table.

"Hey Matt" Gabriella greeted him as she bended over and placed a kiss on her boyfriends lip.

"Hey Gabi, I came to give you some of the stuff the wedding planner dropped off earlier" He told her handing her the black book. Gabriella grabbed it from her fiancee's hands. She took a bite out of the cake after flipping the pages of the book.She stared down at one of the pages to see a nice centerpeice made of blue lily's and pink roses.

"These are beautiful I love it What do you think baby?'' Gabriella looked up to see Matt staring at her with an intense stare but a small smile graced his face.

"I dont know but what I do know is that if you continue drinking coffee and eating sweets you'll be a diabetic before you know it"

"well strap me in cause ill never stop eating cake and drinking coffee" Gabriella told him with a playful voice.

"I love you so much but you have to stop drinking coffee" Matt told her as she looked up at him.

"But thats one of the things you love about me"Gabriella grinned at him as she took another sip of her drink she than flipped the page once again to see a design of the bridesmaid dress and a few of the color choices at the bottom. She stared at the colors as she focused on the lavender and pink one.But than she heard the one thing she never wanted to hear again.

"Your dad called" Gabriella looked up at Matt as she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"My dad called you? Why?'' Gabriella asked him as Matt stared at her a sigh was let out as he grabbed her hand.

''He wants to talk to you soon" Gabriella shook her head and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she looked back at Matt.

"I dont want to talk to him!! He Cheated on my mother!!How am I gonna forget that Matt?" Gabriella spoke harshly to Matthew as he sighed looking down rubbing his forhead.

"he misses you" Matt told her as Gabriella looked back down at the wedding planner's book.

"Matt can we please just drop the subject!!And talk about what we're gonna do tomorrow after my lunch with the gang" Gabriella's annoying look turned to a playful stare as she smiled at her fiancee.

"well how about a trip to the wedding planners office and than a trip to my office that way we can deal with our wills" Gabriella laughed lightly at what her fiancee found a great date.

"Wow you sure are one romantic fellow" Gabriella told him as he shook his head and laughed.He than reached over to kiss her lips but than her beeper beeped.

"uhhhh sorry babe" Gabriella looked down to see a 'Emergency' flash on her screen.She sighed once again as she stood up in a rush.She kissed Matt on the lips as she ran off.

----------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella entered the small albequrque apartment as she heard a small crash of pots and pans in the kitchen.She took off her scarf looking over at the kitchen to see her 2 best friends trying to cook.

"Tay Kels I told yall Ill cook" Gabriella called out to them as they both turned around with smiles on their faces.

"Gabi" Kelsie called out as she wobbled to the living room. Kelsie was 6 months pregnant from her husband Jason and was expecting a beautiful baby girl in a few months.Taylor shook her head as she made her way towards Gabriella.Taylor was single and a teacher at their old high school South high.

"Hey girls I havent seen you in a month I miss you both" Gabriella hugged Kelsie as she then went to hug Taylor who hugged her back.

"Gabriella come sit down and talk to me about life" Kelsie told her as Kelsie sat down on the couch looking over at Gabriella who sat down by her friend.

"Life is Great" Gabriella squealed out as her friends laughed.

"so we're having dinner with Zeke and Jason ok" Gabriella nodded her head as she glanced at Kelsie's stomach.Gabriella sighed happily as she thought about the idea of being pregnant.

"So Kels have you and Jason decided on any names?'' Keslie glanced at her friend as she nodded.

"yeah quite a few but none of them are perfect enough but the question you should be asking is If Taylor has gotten herself a man yet"

"Hey no fair I havent found the one yet" Gabriella shook her head as she used quote marks around the word 'One'.Kelsie giggled lightly as she stood up gently.Making her way to the book shelf near the tv.

"Gabriella you have to see the most recent picture we took of the baby" Gabriella smiled at the happiness in her friends voice.As she looked over at the pink baby book.Kelsie opened the book to the 2nd page under the 6th month photo.Gabriella looked at the small photograph as she smiled at her best friend.

"She already looks beautiful just like her mom" Kelsie smiled at this as she stared back at her friend.

Gabriella took a sip of her water as she grabbed the tray of shrimps that were left on the counter.She turned around to see Taylor and Kelsie laughing while looking through an old high school photo album.

Gabriella smiled lightly at her friends laughing faces.That was one of things she missed the most since she couldnt see her friends that much because of work.Gabriella and that gang have known eachother since high school in South High.Gabriella moved so many times that she couldnt keep a steady friendship but that one year she got to stay friends with all of them.Taylor and Gabriella were both a part of the scholastic dechatholon team,Kelsie was the school's composer,and Jason and Zeke were the two basketball jocks for the South High Cougars.South High wasnt like any other school because the school didnt believe in cliques.You would see a Goth hang out with a prep and a basketball jock could date a drama geek and that was why Gabriella loved her high school.The gang was the nickname they had for their little group and they've gone to the same college and shared an apartment.Gabriella could say she missed them all but Matt didnt like her hanging out with the guys cause they were all so close.

"Gabriella bring in the shrimp and Ill bring the plates" Taylor's voice broke Gabriella thoughts as she looked up at her friend.

''Sorry I spaced out" Gabriella told her as Taylor nodded her head in response.Kelsie was seated at the end of her table as she stared up after hearing Gabriella coming near her.

"So Gabi how's your mom?'' Gabriella looked down at the question as she sighed. Ricardo Montez and Angela Montez are Gabriella's parents married since they were both 20 and now after 27 years their love ended.Gabriella blamed herself for their divorce that happened when Gabriella turned 20. But a few months ago her and her mother learned that her father was having an affair since Gabriella was 16.This broke Gabriella's heart and left her mother in a depressive state for many months.

''My moms fine I mean Uncle Dan said she was making a full recovery" Kelsie nodded at her friends response as she spoke again.

"Are you and your father talking?'' Gabriella dropped the fork she was holding as it made a large clank on the plate.

"No we are not and I dont plan on it" Gabriella told her friend in a steady voice as she grabbed the fork.

"Gabriella You need to talk to him someday" Gabriella ignored the plea in her friend's voice as she looked up at Kelsie.

"I dont need to do anything and anyway's why are you trying to pressure me into this conversation?''

"Your father called me He worried about you He wants to talk" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she glanced down at her hands.

"I dont want to talk to him and if you love me like a sister than you wouldnt pressure me" Gabriella told her as she looked away.But than she heard the door open as Gabriella glanced at the door to see Zeke and Jason appear she squealed as she stood up and ran towards them.

"Gabs" Zeke yelled as Gabriella rushed into his arms she hugged Zeke tight.Jason looked on as he felt a force hug him as he glanced at the petite brunnette who made her way to hug him.

"Guys Ive missed you Hows the resterunt?'' Gabriella asked them as she let go of the death hug she had on Jason.Zeke and Jason shared a glance as they stared back at Gabriella.

"alright'' They said at the same exact moment as Gabriella smiled widely.

"how's the hospital?''

"Fabulouse" Gabriella told them as Jason went to greet his wife and Taylor.

"Guys guys dont get all those sweaty jackets on the table because the feast is served" Taylor told them as she brought out the chicken and Ham. Gabriella grabbed the Ham from her friends hand as she placed it in the center.Kelsie was seated on her chair but was pouring the sparkling apple juice in the glasses.Gabriella sighed happily as she realized she was finally home but in the back of her head she felt that something bad was gonna happen and soon.

-------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you for anyone who is reading Im happy to be writing again I hope you like the first chapter the next one is gonna be about Troy. This is a Gabriella centric story but it doesnt hurt to add a little about Troy's life.


	3. Troys life

Thank you for everyone that reviewed my story thanks now in this story Im gonna be talking a little about Troy now he's a basketball player for a team in Albequrque unlike Gabriella who's a Emergency room Nurse now im no doctor I am taking medical classes in high school doesnt mean i know what Im talking about if your a doctor tell me what kind a nurse helps paralyzed patients.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Troy Bolton was the star basketball player for a basketball team in Albuequrque.He was famouse,good looking,and charming the perfect man for any woman.But he stayed single because the only love he knows is basketball.Troy ran down the court dribbling the ball as he looked at his left to see his best friend since kindergarten open.He grinned throwing the ball at Chad's opens arms as Chad spinned and jumped up making the shot.Troy screamed in pride as he ran towards Chad giving him a manly hug.

"Chad you did it" Troy yelled at him as Chad smiled at his friend the whole team running towards Chad to congratulate him in making the goal that could possibly make their futures.The Coach made his way to the team as he clapped his hands.

"You guys did great out there thats what I love to see nothing but Net now hit the showers" He told the team as everyone whopped and hollered their way to the locker rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy laughed at the stupid joke Chad made as he took a drink of beer.Troy Bolton was handsome,he had blue eyes and brown hair his skin was tannish and he had a perfect smile the girls would all fall over for.Chad was just as handsome a african american man with unruly hair that he loved to call an afro.They both have known eachother since they were 5. They both played for their high schools basketball team the Wildcats.

"Chad that was the worst joke you could ever tell" Troy told him laughing as Chad pouted crossing his hands over his chest.

"When arent his Jokes stupid?'' A familar voice sounded off from the back as they both took a glance to see two of their best friends since 5th grade.Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans were Twins that have lived in Albuqurque since they were 10. Sharpay had long blonde hair to her mid back huge brown eyes and lovely fair skin her brother Ryan Evans also had the same features except shorter hair and in a male structure.They were natural performers and rich because of their father.

"Ha ha very funny Sharpie" Chad said sarasticly to her as Sharpay smiled in a knowing way.

"I know right hey Troy" Sharpay greeted Troy as she made a move to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Hey Chad" Sharpay did the same greeting to Chad as she took a seat next to him. Ryan nodded at them both doing a handshake with Troy.

"Hey guys" Ryan voiced over his sister snapping.The guys all looked over at Sharpay who was calling a waiter.They all rolled her eyes as the waiter came close to the table.

"Excuse me Can I have a margarita hold the acohol and with a splash lemon Thank you and toodles" She made a hand motion to shoo away the waiter as she grabbed her sunglasses and placed them on her head.

"Well arent you still the diva?'' Troy asked her as Chad and Ryan stifled a laugh. Sharpay not finding it quite as funny as she glared at Troy.Chad breaking the silence between friends.

"So how was the tour in New York?'' Sharpay's eyes brightened up at the sound of the trip they had just arrived from Sharpay and Ryan were both great singers and they just came home from a tiring tour around the upper states.\

"It was great I mean so much fun I swear and the Hilton was really nice I mean not as great as Lava Springs but just as good" Sharpay told them with venom in her voice at the mention of the Hilton. Lava Springs was the membership/hotel that her father own in Albuqurque and California.The Hiltons daughter Paris has always been in war with Sharpay but the gang**(yes they are also named the gang)** would shake it off.

"God you and that Bitch should totally end that stupid fight that you guys have been having since you were 13" Troy mentioned to her as Ryan glanced at Troy with a weird look.

"Its Sharpay she can hold a grudge" Ryan told them both as they all nodded in agreement. Sharpay rolled her eyes at the three boys as she turned around to look for the waiter with her drink.

"You guys had a great game and Chad great basket I though I would have died before seeing you make a basket" Sharpay told them as Chad opened his mouth.

"why thank yo... hey I make baskets all the time'' Chad told her.Sharpay laughed to herself as she stared at Chad.

"huhuh thats why you missed the 7 baskets in practice yesterday" Sharpay told him obviously as Troy and Ryan tried not to laugh.

"How did you know that?'' Chad asked her in disbelief as she smiled innocently.

"It could be many reasons Im pyhsic,I know these things,Troy send me a video it can be anything" Sharpay told him as she stood up.

"Yeah well I doubt your py...wait Troy video taped me" Chad glanced at Troy as he noticed how hard Troy was trying not to laugh Chad clicked his tongue as he glanced at his best friend.

"You youtubed me Troy how could you?'' troy started laughing harder as Ryan hid his face behind his hand. Sharpay was ready to make a dash to leave as Chad looked over at Sharpay.He got up as she screeched ready to run but Chad grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.She squealed as Chad spinned her not noticing the waiter come back with the margaritas.

"Watch" Troy began as Ryan looked up to see what was happening.

"Out" Ryan finished as Sharpay and Chad crashed into the waiter. The waiter fell to the ground as the drink flew up in the air. Sharpay and Chad both fell on the spot next to the waiter as the margarita splashed onto Sharpay and Chad's outfits.Troy and Ryan glanced at eachother as they both got ready to plug their ears.In a matter of seconds.Sharpay let out the loudest scream as the waiter and Chad tried to cover their ears.

"These were new designer clothes CHAD YOU ARE DEAD!!!!" Troy took out his wallet as he yelled a simple word that everyone at that table was thinking.

"Check"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy sighed taking off his shirt arriving to his room in his 2 room apartment.He glanced over at the clock as he groaned at the late time.He closed his eyes gently as he fell back on his bed.After the whole bar fiasco,They all decided to just go have a small gang gathering at the Evan's mansion that Ryan and Sharpay owned.They talked about high school and college the conversation of course took them like 3 hours and it was already 2 am.

"God I am so tired and I have 6 am practice shit" Troy sighed after his sentence as he sat up and walked towards the shower to take a long bath.Never knowing in just a few days how much his life could change.

_Thank you to everyone who is reviewing you guys are to sweet I know its short but again its a Gabriella based stroy so once we get them to meet than we'll have more Troy i dont know how long this story will be but maybe it will be up to 10 chapeter or more._


	4. It all happened in a matter of minutes

Thanks for all the reviews!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

The E.R room was getting crowded quickly as Gabriella turned around to see Trinity caring for a pregnant woman.Trinity was younger than Gabriella by 2 years and she was very slow to do some important things that need to be done quickly but that was how Gabriella was a few years ago and she knows than every new commer has their rough beginning. She heard a scream from someone as Gabriella turned around to see a girl crying while a woman was being wheeled in. Gabriella glanced at Trinity who was still taking the patients pulse.

"Trin you have to hurry up Allie come take care of this patient,Trin I need your help with this patient" Gabriella ran towards the patient as she stared at the scared girl who was crying.

"someone please come and take care of the patients daughter NOW" Gabriella spoke out ugently as she followed the patients to a spot.She looked over at the heart rate of the patient.

"She doenst have a steady heart what happened to her?'' Gabriella asked to one of the E.T.M.

"Seizure her daughter and her were shopping and in the middle of their trip she fell to the ground in a seizure" Gabriella nodded her head at that as she placed her finger to feel her pulse.

"Trin please get me something she cant breathe that well" Gabriella told the intern as she turned around to look for a stethoscope but than she heard a doctor cry out for help on a petient.She shook her head as she began to pay attention to her own patient but than she heard 3 gun shot wounds.

"Gabriella here" Gabriella glanced at Trinity to see the (_any medical appliance that can help with the ladies breatheing)_.She than grabbed the small needle to poke a hole near the lung to get her to breathe.But her mind became distant as she heard the address near where a father worked.She looked away scared as she glanced up at Trinity's face.

"Here Gabriella are you ok?'' Gabriella glanced back up as she nodded her head.Gabriella grabbed the cork valve as she looked down at the lung she poked the hole she then placed the cork to help her breathe.She heard the breatheing as she smiled at her success of saving a patient but than she heard a machine go straight line.She glanced behind her as she took a glance at a shirt on the floor.Their on top of the shirt was a silver badge that read 'Montez,Ricardo'. Gabriella took a step closer noticing the blood that was dripping on the badge as she looked up at the curtain that seperated the two rooms.She grabbed the end of the curtain taking a deep breath as she pulled back the curtain. The two doctors looked up in shock as Gabriella glanced down at the body of her father. She felt tears make their way to her eyes as she took a step closer.

"What happened?'' Gabriella looked up to see Dr.Viance and Judy staring at eachother.

"What the hell happened?'' Gabriella asked them louder as Judy spoke up.

"3 shot gun to the lungs he died we're so sorry" Gabriella shook her head in shock as she felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks as she took a step closer.

"No NO NO He has to be alive you didnt try everything" Gabriella screamed at them as she started hitting her father's chest.Blood was smeared on her hands and smock as she let out a strangled cry.All she could see was her father's pale dead face as she closed her eyes to let the tears fall she hit his chest one more time as she cried out in frustration.

"He cant be dead no no no" Gabriella couldnt even hear anything they were saying all she heard were peices of calling Matt and Taylor.But all Gabriella could think about was her dead father and how she never got to say goodbye.She felt two arms around her body as she cried even louder trying to fight the embrace someone had her in. they were dragging her away from her father as she screamed once again trying to hit the person that was holding her.

"No let go no Daddy please dont leave please Let me go" Gabriella screamed out one last time as she heard the word sedate come from someone. She couldnt let her father die.

"Help him Help him please dont let him die no no" Gabriella felt something poke her in the back as her crying started to slow down. She couldnt see anything she couldnt see her father's face.Gabriella cried out a silent no as she let herself fall into a quiet abyss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She could hear the worried voice of her loved ones as Gabriella opened her eyes to see a blurry face over her. She blinked out the sleep in her eyes as she could see a better view of Matt and her mother by her bed.The gang was waiting by the door each of them talking to eachother as Gabriella looked up at them.Matt was the first one to notice her.

"Baby are you ok?'' Gabriella couldnt speak not yet anyways as she looked away. She looked at her mother to see her face filled with tear streaks her eyes were still filled with tears and worry.

"Mami" Gabriella spoke up quietly as Angela looked at her daughter.

"Baby are you ok? I was so worried." Gabriella nodded her head to reasurre her mother that she was ok.

"Is daddy really gone?'' Gabriella asked her mother as Angela Montez nodded her head at her daughter.Gabriella shut her eyes gently as she moved her head to look out the window.Angela stood up slowly as she motioned for Matt to come with her she felt Matt squeeze her hand as Gabriella sighed sadly. She didnt even notice a pregnant Kelsie sit next to her and Taylor making her way to the other side.Gabriella than felt a hand grabbing her hand she could feel the ring Taylor wore in her ring finger.She could feel their eyes on her staring at her.But Gabriella couldnt even look their ways she didnt even try to Taylor voice rang through her ears.

"Gabbi please speak to us going mute wont help anyone.we all love you and want to know if your ok" Taylor told her as Gabriella felt her tears burn behind her eyes as she closed her eyes.

"Gabi the doctors says that your panic attack is huge please talk we need to hear your voice so much'' kelsie spoke softly to her friend as Gabriella opened her eyes and finally looked up at her friends tears were sliding down her cheeks as she opened her mouth.

"He cant be gone i still cant believe he's gone" Gabriella spoke up as Taylor hugged her tight the others making their way around her to comfort their best friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Earlier that day.

Troy walked towards his Audi,He was swinging his keys around his fingers as he opened his car door. He was getting ready to drive to his apartment and he couldnt handle anything else right now. His bones were aching from all the excersice they were doing and now all he wanted to do was take a long shower and hit his bed.He started his car placing it in drive as he got ready to drive but than his phone rang he looked over at the caller id to see Sharpay's name flashing.

"Talk to me" Troy answered his phone as he heard Sharpay's voice.

"Troy hey can you come over to the modeling studio I need you to take Ivy back to my house" Sharpay's voice rang out pleading as Troy sighed.

"Shar I dont know I mean Im so tired"

"Please Troy I mean Ivy cant stay one of the models is allergic please its will only take a few" Sharpay begged him as Troy sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine ok" Sharpay squealed and hanged up as Troy put his phone down and took the route to Sharpay's studio.He took a quick turn but than his ringtone rang out as he looked back down at his phone to see Mom flashing as he picked it up.

"Hey Mom"

"Baby omg something happened to your father...He was working an and he uhh he collapsed you need to hurry to Albequrque hospital" Troy's mom cried out in the phone as Troy mind blanked out.

"Ill be right there" Troy hanged up the phone as he turned the car around to the opposite way he pressed the pedal more as the car went faster.He didnt even see the dog on the road as he looked down at the phone to call Chad but he looked up to see the dog.He grabbed the steering wheel making a sharp turn as he lost control of the car. He felt the car spin as he hit his head on the window.He tried to grab the wheel but he only made it worse as he tried to stop the car but he ended up turing it over as he felt a sharp pain on his right leg.He groaned slightly as he felt his vision cloud up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(**Same time Gabriella woke up)**

Troy heard the beeping of the machines around him he could hear his mother's sobbing and Sharpay's frantic screams.Troy opened his eyes seeing everything blurred up.He than heard his mom happily scream out his name as he glanced at her face.She was crying hard and looking up at the sky she was grabbing Troy's hand and kissing it.He noticed his three best friends standing around worried looks on their faces.But most of all he couldnt feel his legs at all he looked at his mom as he squeezed her hand.

"ma..I cant feel...my..." he stopped to cough as he saw Sharpay hand a glass of water to Chad that way he could get it.

"Legs why cant I feel my legs?'' Troy asked them as Sharpay silently wept she was being held by her brother and Chad. His mom was crying to as the doctor looked down at his charts.

"Damn It why cant I feel my Fucking legs?'' Troy screamed out in frustration as the doctor sighed.

"Troy when the car flipped over your legs got stuck and you were smashed up hard.But when the car turned over you hurt your legs badly Im sorry but you could be paralyzed forever" Troy looked down his head was going through so many thoughts in his head but he knew he couldnt play basketball anymore and that hurt the most.

"whats my chances of walking?'' Troy asked his doctor as his doctor looked down at the chart.

"30 percent out of 100 its not much but its your chance of walking again now if you may excuse me." The doctor left as Troy looked away and sighed his anger getting the best of him as he curled his left hand into a fist his eyes were full of anger as he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

"Mom where's dad?'' Tessa looked over at Chad and Ryan.Sharpay was still sobbing into their shirts.

"He still in his room resting luckly it was just high blood level he just needs to lower it.Im more worried about you"Tessa told him as Troy looked over at his mom with a smile.

"Mom Im fine go check on dad" Tessa shook her head in protest and Troy sighed and looked at his mother.

"Mom I know dad will love to see you first when he wakes up please Chad,Ryan and Sharpay will be here for me" Troy told her as Tessa looked at her son with tearful eyes as she nodded her head in response standing up giving Troy a kiss on his forhead and nodding her head at his friends. Troy looked at his mother retreating back as he looked back at his friends who each had sad faces.Sharpay's face was streaked with tears marks and her eyes were sad.

"Sharpay come here" Troy motioned to the spot by his bed as she broke away from the hug she was in as she sat down carefully on his bed.She was still sobbing a little Troy took her hand and squeezed it. He couldnt stand seeing a girl that was like a sister to him like this he sat up more as he gave a small kiss on her hand.

"Sharpay come here" Troy told her as Sharpay got closer to him. Troy grabbed her and hugged her as Sharpay broke down crying once again she placed her head on the crook of his neck wetting the hospital clothes as Troy carefully rubbed her back.

"I was so scared when they called me I thought it was my fault if you didnt have to be on your way to the studio you would have gotten to the hospital without a scratch" She took a huge breath after the sentence as she cried harder.

"Its all my fault you'd still be able to walk if It werent for me" Troy already had tears in his eyes as he heard Sharpay's sobbing voice he let go of his hug with her as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"It was never your fault it was all mines ok never blame yourself I should have kept my eyes on the road Shar your so important I'd rather this happen to me than you cause youve been a sister for me since we were little ok Never blame yourself now come here and hug me" Troy told her as Sharpay hugged him hard. Chad and Ryan still looking upset behind them as Troy looked at them with glances.Sharpay finally let go as she stood up letting Chad and Ryan give Troy a friendly hug. Chad,Troy and Ryan all had a tearful hug too but all Troy could think about was his legs.


	5. A death sentence

**Thanks for the reviews and im glad everyone loves t he story its good to know that I have that affect on people.**

**------------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The gray sky matched Gabriella's emotion completely as she glanced down at the coffin that held her father's body. She was wearing the traditional black clothes her hair wrapped in a bun. She was holding a white rose and a photograph of her and her father. The funeral was beautiful that was all she heard from Matt's mouth. She held his hand tightly, Taylor and Angela on the other side of her. She couldn't even hear the priest all she could see was her father's dead face and her father's smiling face she wanted to see something else other than that but she couldn't. She stared down at her hands to see them clean but sometimes she can see them covered in blood like the day her father died. She heard everyone say an amen as Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts she looked around to see everyone walking towards the coffin to say a goodbye. Gabriella held her moms hand as she let go of Matt hand. Angela looked even worse than Gabriella even if they were apart her mother still loved him very much and so did Gabriella.

"Goodbye Ricardo" She heard her mom whisper as Gabriella glanced down at the open coffin. He still looked like he did the day she told him her and Matt were getting married except more peaceful and less angry. Ricardo hated Matthew and that always made Gabriella upset. Gabriella closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"Goodbye daddy you'll always be in our hearts I love you" Gabriella told him silently as she dropped the white rose on his coffin along with the picture. She turned around to see her friends and family waiting their as she walked towards her mom and stood next to her. They started to lower the coffin as Gabriella kept on a still face staring at the coffin being lowered.

--------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the separation, her father bought a house near his work a big Victorian house that had 4 rooms and 3 bathrooms. It was a beautiful house that just reminded her of the house she first grew up in .Gabriella silently sighed as she placed the tray of shrimp down their was a small mourning thing after the funeral at her father's house and Gabriella was sick of hearing a sorry come from people she haven't seen since she was 5.Angela was talking to a few of her Aunts and Uncles while Matt talked to a few of the guests. Gabriella was getting ready to fall on her father's couch but than a woman entered the room calling her name. Gabriella turned to see her father's mistress Lyssa her eyes were filled with sadness as she came near Gabriella.

"Gabriella how are you?''

"Im fine Lyssa how have you been?''

"getting through this" Gabriella nodded her head at Lyssa as Gabriella made a move to clean the dishes but Lyssa placed her hands on Gabriella's arms.

"Gabriella I was wondering if you wanted to come to the center that your father helped me with" Gabriella shook her head at Lyssa as she turned around ready to leave but was once stopped again.

"I really would love you their and your father always wanted you to come please think about it" Gabriella nodded her head as Lyssa left letting Gabriella think and shake her head.

"Gabriella" Gabriella looked up to see her friends making their way towards she smiled at them as they each took turns to hug her. Gabriella knew they were worried about her ever since the huge panic attack she had when she first found out about her father's death.

"Hey babe how are you holding out?'' Taylor asked her as Gabriella looked away.

"I wish people would stop asking me that Im fine I mean he's dead it just happened sooner than I thought it would I mean he was old and he had to die right" Gabriella told them with a smile as she grabbed the tray she set down.

"Brie you know that's not what we meant we wanna know if you feel guilty" Gabriella shook her head at Kelsie as she made her way to clean around the area.

"Why would I feel bad? It wasn't my fault" Gabriella told them as she walked towards the kitchen her friends still following her.

"Hun its understandable that you feel guilty You hadnt spoken to your father for a few months and now he gone.." Gabriella dropped the tray on the kitchen counter.Making a loud crash sound as Gabriella turned around and glared at her friends.

"No ok no Im fine i dont feel guilty now leave me the hell alone" Gabriella told them as she walked towards the stairs.Her friends stared after her each of them glancing at eachother in worry.

-------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The house was now empty as Gabriella yawned she walked towards the kitchen to see all his cookbooks lying around the kitchen counter.Her mother was looking through them earlier.Gabriella grabbed teh books and dropped them in a box that was lying in the corner of the room.The house was darker than before since night fell over the sky.Gabriella walked out of the kitchen and headed off to the family room.She looked over at the answering machine to see a green light blinking meaning messages.She scanned the room to see no furniture except for the desk that held the photo albums.But in the middle of the floor their was a black photo album that said the years since her parents were married to the year Gabriella turned 5.The book was opened to her father and mothers wedding picture.Gabriella looked its over as she rolled her eyes and she shut the book placing it back were it belonged.

"I should see who called" Gabriella told herself silently as she pressed the button.Then her fathers voice rang through the room as Gabriella felt her eyes well up.As she looked away ignoring the pain in her heart. Than she heard Lyssa's voice.

"Ricardo they came again all the kids are scared we need your help come down to the day care" Gabriella looked at the answering machine with confuison as she pressed the erased button. Gabriella turned around ready to go upstairs and get some sleep since she was gonna house sit for awhile.Iris from the goo goo dolls rang from her phone as Gabriella looked down at her cell to see Matthew's name she ignored the cell as she left it by her father's answering machine.

----------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy heard Sharpay and Chad's voices as Troy opened his eyes to see his 3 friends with coffee cups in their hands all of them were argueing in hush tones but Troy could hear their arguement Troy shook his head and chuckled slightly that made Sharpay turn around.

"Troy your awake!! good morning sunshine" Sharpay told him as she made her way over giving Troy a kiss on the cheek handing him her latte.Troy smiled and took a sip as Chad and Ryan greeted him that morning.

"Hey guys have you seen my dad?'' Troy asked them as they all shook their heads no.But Sharpay opened her mouth to say somthing.

"Troy your doctor came by saying that your gonna have a personal orthapaedic nurse that will help you out but they need to find a available one" Troy sighed at the sound of a personal nurse as he looked at his friends.

"I dont need one guys its bad enough i lost my legs now im gonna have a nagging nurse on my back no thanks"

"Troy you need her only for a few months anyway guess what happened?'' The guys groaned as Troy looked at them all in confusion.

"Guys shut it anyway Leslie finally quit I am so happy that bitch got on my nerves" Sharpay told hima as Troy shook his head at his friends Leslie was the one model that got on Sharpay's nerves and frankly she got on all of their nerves.

"well we should celebrate" Sharpay gasped in excitement as she clapped her hands.

"yay thats what i said see Chad Ryan I was right we should have a celebration" Everyone laughed at her antics as she pouted.Troy was just glad his friends acted like they always do even if he lost his legs.

"Thanks guys" He told them as they all paused and looked at him each realizing what he meant they all smiled.Sharpay holding his hand as they guys patted his back.Troy never knew how lucky he was to have so many loved one around him and he still couldnt believe but he was happy with them all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day,Troy was laying on his hospital bed reading the newspaper as he looked at the 2nd page.He noticed his crash ended up in the paper as he read the headline he clenched his jaw.

**Famouse Basketball player Troy Bolton gets into crash a mile away from the team's stadium!!**

He ignored it as his attention was caught by a picture of a beautiful young women who was crying silently a women that looked so much like her next to her. In the other corner was a picture of a man in a police outfit as he read the headline.

**A Famouse Albequrque cop gets shot to death near West end of Albequrque daughter and ex-wife mourn death!!**

He sighed feeling sorry for the family that lost the man in their life he than heard the door creak open as he looked up to see his father walk in he was still a little pale and his light grey eyes were even paler as he smiled at his father.

"Dad are you ok?'' Jack coughed a little before answering his son.

"Im ok son the question how are you?'' Troy looked at his father and he tightened his lips. Tears were already falling as he looked at his father. He finally broke.

"I feel like i let you down I mean I was this huge Basketball star and now im nothing and you always wanted me to be something" Troy told him his voice cracking and sobbing as Jack stared at his son tears coming in his eyes as he crashed his son in a hug as he kissed his head.

"Never you'd never let me down it wasnt your fault that this happen it happened and im just happy your okay" Jack told his son as Troy sobbed into his father shirt. He knew what his father said was true but he still couldnt shake out the feeling that everything that was happening was his fault but he felt safe at that moment in his father's arms.

-------------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella was once again in work as she made her way around the desk she was getting all the file work for the women she attended the day her father died.She heard some screams come from behind her as she turned to see Trinity taking the blood pressure of a woman who was in labor.She turned back to her papers as she glanced at the clock to see that her break came in a few but that didnt matter to her.Than a earth shattering scream came from behind her as she turned around to see Trinity still taking the blood pressure of the same pregnant woman. Gabriella walked towards them as she snatched the blood pressure cup from Trinity.

"Trin you need to be faster if you want to be a E.R nurse" Gabriella snarled out to Trinity who nodded in fear as Gabriella took the pressure of the woman but than she heard the doors open as Gabriella turned to see a elderly woman being rolled in as Gabriella gave the blood pressure cup to towards the bed she placed her hand on the woman's head.

"What wrong with her?" Gabriella asked Philipe as he glanced at Gabriella.

"Diabetic collapse Im sorry about your dad" Gabriella looked up a tense look in her face as she nodded looking back down at the woman.She turned around grabbing the electric charged pads. She had a slow heart that what her clipboard said she was ready to place it on the woman's chest.

"Dont She has a history of failed hearts" Gabriella glanced up to see Dr.Salone coming towards her as Gabriella looked at him in shock.

"Yeah and she's gonna die if we dont react" Gabriella said already postioning them on her chest.

"Gabriella drop the pads now"

"No you cant let this patient die Fuck That" Gabriella screamed at Dr.Salone.

"Gabriella calm down"

"Fuck Calming down" She dropped the pads as she walked off her anger getting the best of her as kicked the wall next to her a family jumped up as they heard the sound startled as Gabriella breathed in slowly.


	6. Maybe God is telling you

Gabriella was seated infront of the head of the hospital,Dr.Marie Watson. Dr.Watson was under alot of pressure but so was Gabriella.Gabriella stayed silent staring at her feet or at the ground waiting for what Marie had to tell her.

"Gabriella you are unstabled and have been for quite some time and I think its best if you took a break as a E.R Nurse" Gabriella looked up her eyes filled with shock as she gaped at the head doctor she was being fired.

"Im being fired" Gabriella exclaimed in a harsh tone.But Marie was fairly calm laying her hands gently in her lap.

"No Im just telling you to take a break be another nurse for awhile just until you get over the shock"

"The shock of what? Losing my father their is no shock Im very fine and i dont think i should be put into this position" Gabriella told her sharply as she looked away in shock.

"well Im gonna have to and we do need a new nurse for one of the stations" Marie told her gently as Gabriella looked up in response she nodded for Marie to continue.

"Your gonna be a Orthapaedic nurse until your better" Marie told her as Gabriella opened her mouth to respond.

"what? No No nothing is wrong with me god Marie please I was supposed to be a E.R nurse not a Orthapaedic no no" Gabriella told her as Marie sighed once again.Gabriella couldnt believe her ears she loved being an E.R nurse and now she was gonna be a Nurse that helped paralyzed people.Marie just shook her head and stood up leaving Gabriella to her thoughts.But all of Gabriella thought became tangled up as she sighed and placed her head on her hands she couldnt take it anymore.She opened her eyes as she stood up and left quickly.

Taylor was in her apartment as she typed in her laptop grading papers and placing some grades in the computer.She than heard the harsh knocking of the front door as she glanced quickly at the door she sighed removing her glasses to answer the door.She opened the door to see her best friend her eyes were red from all the crying she had done on her way over here.

"Gabi come here hunny" Taylor spoke up holding out her arms as Gabriella entered the hug she squeezed her best friends as they held eachother.Gabriella sobbing gently as Taylor held her she couldnt believe how much pain her best friend was going through.

The hours passed as Gabriella stayed seated on the couch. She was sipping her 8th glass of water staring at the wall infront of her. Taylor was staring at her from her desk she was feeling nervouse not knowing what Gabriella could do next but Taylor shook off the feeling paying attention to her work. Gabriella sighed silently and looked down at her glass of water as she opened her mouth.

"I lost my job today" Gabriella told her best friend as Taylor looked up in shock at Gabriella.

"My job I love that job helping others to save lives and they just bump me as a Orthapaedic nurse" Gabriella spoke out harshly drinking her water to cool herself down as Taylor stood up and made her way to her friend.

"Hunny maybe god is telling you that being an ER nurse isnt for you" Gabriella looked up at her best friend with disbelieveing eyes.

"God took away my father he cant say anything else" Gabriella spoke to her a harsh tone hinted at her voice as Taylor nodded her head pulling Gabriella into a gentle hug.

--------------------

The night sky fell over as Gabriella opened the door of her fathers house. She entered the house throwing her purse on top of the coffee table along with hanging up her coats.She was going to start her new job tommorrow and she was dreading it every minutes.She walked in the kitchen as she looked up slowing to see Matt sitting on the counter he was staring at her intently.

"Matt what are you doing here?''

"i cant see my fiancee?'' he asked her as she smiled lightly at him. She went to the fridge to grab some food but she felt a hand on her wrist as she turned to see Matt off the counter and right next to her holding onto her hand.She snatched her hand away from him as she turned away once again. Matt was annoyed as he started to speak.

" i know your in pain but you have me to lean on"


End file.
